


Warm Blood Running Deep

by SunSpell80



Series: The Weight of Us [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lydia ships Scallison hard, Lydia will tell it how it is, Mentions of attempted suicide, Motel California, Scott ships Stydia even harder, aww Lydia really does love Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia is honest with Scott when no one else will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Blood Running Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis. "The Weight of Us" belongs to Sanders Bohlke.

_September 15th, 2012 ~ 11th Grade_

Scott sighed, scrubbing at his scalp viciously. The smell of gasoline still lingered in his nostrils no matter how much cheap motel soap he used. 

His memory of the night was a complete blank. One second he was discussing Darach suspects with Stiles in their room, the next he was lying sprawled across the parking lot pavement beside a huge puddle of flaming gasoline. His friends had been somewhat sketchy on the details, just telling him that something about the motel affected werewolves badly - made them try to hurt themselves - and they were all going to spend the night on the bus for safety purposes.

There was a knock on their door and Scott heard Stiles open it. “Scott’s still showering, we’ll be down in a minute.”

"Actually I wanted to talk to him." Lydia’s voice floated through the room. "In private."

"About what?"

"Allison." Scott could hear the lie in her voice all the way from the bathroom and frowned, pausing in his showering to listen better. "We’ll come meet you at the bus. Go ahead."

"It’s okay, I can just wait outside while you guys talk."

"Stiles. Go to the bus. Go to sleep, you look like crap." Lydia’s tone left no room for argument. "I promise I won’t let anything happen to him, okay?" She added more gently.

Stiles must have given some agreement because Scott heard him grabbing his bag and leaving the room. His footsteps hesitated briefly outside the door, before continuing down the landing toward the stairs.

Scott dried himself off with a towel quickly before getting dressed. He had the feeling whatever Lydia wanted to tell him was important.

"What’s up?" He asked cautiously as he exited the bathroom. "You wanted to talk about Allison?"

"No." Lydia admitted, then blew out a breath. "Well, not exactly. I wanted to talk about you."

Scott sat down on the edge of his bed so that he was facing Lydia. “Is this about what happened tonight?”

She gave him a hesitant nod. “Allison and Stiles didn’t tell you everything. They sugar-coated it because they love you and didn’t want to upset you. But I think you should know.” She exhaled heavily. “Scott, you tried to kill yourself tonight.”

His mouth went dry. “What?”

"You tried to kill yourself. Doused yourself with gasoline and nearly lit yourself on fire with a flare, actually." Lydia informed him in a flat, clinical tone. "Stiles had to talk you down and take the flare from you. You scared the shit out of us."

Scott pressed a hand to his forehead, reeling at this information. “Oh God…why didn’t they tell me?”

"Because they didn’t want you to feel bad, I think." She crossed her legs primly, but Scott could see her hand trembling. "We didn’t exactly discuss it. You came out of your trance and the next thing I knew they were breezing over it like nothing happened. And normally I would respect their choice not to tell you. But Scott…" She worried her lip between her teeth. "Some of the things you said - they didn’t sound like they were coming from someone controlling you, making you do something you didn’t want to do. They sounded like they were coming from you."

There was something about the devastated look on Lydia’s face that made Scott feel sick. He pressed a hand against his mouth, trying not to picture what it must have been like for his friends, finding him like that.

"I know you guys are broken up," Lydia continued. "But Allison still loves you. And I think there’s a part of her that believes you guys are going to end up together. Like _married with a house and kids_ together. Even if that doesn’t happen, you’re so important to her. You always will be.

"And Stiles already gave a speech about what you mean to him, but you don’t remember it so I’ll repeat it for you. He needs you, you’re his best friend and his brother. And he doesn’t want to live in a world without you, something he made pretty damn clear when he stepped into the gas puddle with you and told you that if you wanted to kill yourself you’d have to take him with you.

"The point is," Lydia swallowed and he was startled to see tears in her eyes. "They need you, so you can’t go throwing your life away, okay? And they’re not the only ones. So many people look up to you and depend on you - not because you’re a werewolf, but because you’re _you_. Sometimes when I’m having a bad day, just seeing your smile or hearing your voice manages to make me feel better, ” she admitted. “I know it doesn’t always seem like it, but you’re important to me. You’re one of my closest friends, one of my first _real_ friends. So if you’re ever feeling like you can’t handle things but you don’t want to worry Allison or Stiles…come find me. I’ll give you a pep talk or something.”

Scott just sort of stared at Lydia for a moment. Then, on impulse, he moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her. At first Lydia stiffened in surprise, before she sagged into his embrace, clutching him back.

"Now let’s go down to bus before they start suspecting we’re in here making out or something." Scott joked as he pulled away.

Lydia laughed, wiping at her eyes. “I’m afraid that ship has sailed. I’m a little too invested in the Scott-Allison romance to do anything to jeopardize it at this point. Besides, I love having platonic guy friends. I don’t know why I never gave it a try before.”

"Me neither. Though I’m pretty sure you and Stiles will never be completely platonic, at least not from his end." Scott teased and Lydia rolled her eyes good-naturedly before grabbing his bag and heading to the door.

"Come on, McCall. Let’s get out of this god forsaken motel."

"Yes ma’am."


End file.
